


Loo Encounters (1991)

by lucasquinn



Series: Sharing a World [7]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasquinn/pseuds/lucasquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash from the past, Ryan and Lyle's first days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loo Encounters (1991)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big jump into the AU world. Primeval but actually set in the future of the Temeraire Universe. There are still anomalies, there's still a team and there is even a research centre (yet unnamed). There has also been a slight twist in evolution somewhere along the line and one more sentient species shares the Earth with humans, dragons. Thanks to fredbassett all fics so far posted have been betaed.
> 
> One last thing, I might not have mentioned it in the intro but the number next to the title is the year the story takes place in since I tend to jump around in the timeline with this.
> 
> Let the slash action begin :)

The stark white bathroom door banged open and one distinctly green-looking First Year Cadet Tom Ryan stumbled through, barely making it to the nearest stall before he emptied most of his breakfast in the thankfully clean bowl.

It took the young man several minutes to pull himself back together enough to be able to sit up and lean back against the cool wall, wishing he had something to rinse his mouth out but unwilling to try his luck with standing up or walking just yet.

Something hard and cool touched Tom’s wrist and when he looked down there was a hip flask peeking out from under the wall separating him from the adjoining stall.

“Go on, rinse out. Someone should have told you not to eat the scrambled eggs this morning, they taste foul when they come up.” The voice sounded that of a boy about his own age but Ryan still hesitated a moment longer, not wanting to be kicked out of the Academy for something as stupid as underage drinking.

The boy in the stall next to his chuckled and pulled the flask back briefly, taking a swing out of it by the sounds of it before offering it back. “Believe me I’m no snitch now? It’ll help your stomach settle down, honest.”

The boy sounded sincere and his voice still held some of the earlier mirth, somehow making Tom want to trust him. Following the impulse the young Cadet picked up the metal flask and unscrewed the cap, taking a healthy swing of its contents. Moments later, as he coughed a lung out, he heard the soft chuckle again, this time close to his side as its owner patted his back, trying ineffectually to help him.

“What did you do, drink up half of the bloody thing, mate?” The voice was still amused and maybe even a little teasing but not in a mean way. As the coughing finally eased, Tom wiped his watery eyes and looked up, taking in the other boy’s appearance for the first time.

The wide, friendly smile and bright hazel eyes were the first things that caught Tom’s attention, followed quickly by the dark hair cut so long that it brushed the boy’s ears, cheekbones and the neck of his bottle green cadet’s uniform.

“Feeling alright, mate?” the dark haired boy asked with a smile.

Tom coughed again to clear his throat and nodded, “Yeah, just peachy. What the hell do you have in there? Paint stripper?” The other cadet laughed and offered him a hand up.

“Name’s Lyle, Jon Lyle.” The boy said with a grin as Tom pulled himself up. “First training flight?” he continued “Let me guess, Ilia started doing all those screwdriver dives of hers? And then twisting back up within a hairbreadth away from the ground?”

“Tom Ryan. And yeah, I did fine in the gym exercises and even in the spinner but I barely managed to run in here after the flight before losing my breakfast.” Tom grinned wryly. “At least I held it in during the flight, quite a few others didn’t make it that far.”

Lyle wrinkled his nose. “Eww, that’s the main reason why most people avoid the training grounds when Ilia flies the newbies.”

Tom rinsed his face and mouth quickly at the sinks, noticing under the brighter light that the other boy seemed a bit green around the gills as well. “What about you? You look nearly as bad as I feel.”

Lyle grinned widely and puffed his chest out looking smug. “I won a bet against a bunch of third year cadets. They thought I could never get through a whole training session with old Flint, while hung over, without barfing my breakfast up. I proved them dead wrong. Stupid arses owe me enough money between them that I won’t need to call home for the rest of the term.”

The dark haired boy tucked the flask into a pocket and washed his hands before running wet fingers through his hair, pushing it back and out of his eyes and smiling at him. “That’s pretty good though; managing to hold your stomach down on your first flight.”

Tom shrugged, the other Cadet’s words not enough to compensate for the nagging feeling of failure at his performance in the morning training. “Only made it as far as the bogs though, I’ll do better next time.”

In the mirror, Lyle’s smile widened and the boy slapped Tom on the shoulder. “That’s the way to speak, Ryan. Come on, it’s nearly lunch time and we both need to refill our stomachs. I just hope there’s no egg sarnies today, I don’t think my belly can take the smell just yet.” Moments later they were on their way to the mess and somehow Tom found himself chattering with the other boy like they had known each other for years. The day might have had a bit of a disastrous start but things were definitively starting to look up.


End file.
